Asemir Lor’kora
=Description= Standing at a modest 1.72 meters and weighing barely 67 kilograms, Asemir Lor’kora cuts neither an imposing nor threatening figure. His thin body and quiet demeanor causes many to believe him an unassuming and meek individual, which is exactly what Asemir desires. His obsidian tera generally hang loose, and his eyes glow an off-shade of red. His skin is naturally a slate-blue, but he’s long since mastered the ability to change his coloration at will. Numerous scars and gashes litter his back, results of disciplinary action incurred during his time as an adept. Though he comes off as a quiet individual, Asemir possesses the unique ability to troops into battle with force of will alone. When situations demand it, and when he finds it appropriate, Asemir can become a charismatic leader, a trait that has served him well in his years of combat service. Asemir’s training as a Ghost Commando has produced an individual with an interesting mix of personality traits. When on a mission, the Forgotten is entirely focused on his objectives and commits his entire being to the accomplishment of the mission. He is uncompromising and utterly ruthless in his methods. Despite this, Asemir possesses the unique ability amongst Forgotten to approach situations with unorthodox methods, enabling him to complete otherwise impossible missions. Off the battlefield, Asemir behaves completely at odds with his combat demeanor. He is a compassionate individual who strives to uphold the laws of the Xedael Empire, and has devoted considerable time in stamping out the corruption that is plaguing the Empire. =Skills= Combat Skills Asemir Lor’kora is a skilled practitioner of the Run’war style of Pul’yr Kil’sar, and has reached the Master level. Asemir’s personalized form of Pul’yr Kil’sar utilizes numerous joint locks to disable his enemies. In addition, his form incorporates unusually powerful blows supplemented by Asemir’s command of sar’kera, giving each strike the ability to shatter bones. This allows Asemir to overpower martial arts forms that rely on blocks and deflection, as a blocked blow is just as destructive as an unblocked one. In addition to his impressive unarmed skills, Asemir is also a superb swordsman. He specializes in a rare form of Ingr’Nysk swordsmanship, known as the Sera'ton Kera, in which the practitioner uses a series of feints and weak blows to drop an opponent’s guard before delivering a debilitating strike. The Force Even though Asemir is not Force sensitive, his mastery of sar’kera gives him Force-equivalent levels of the more powerful Jedi, allowing him all sorts of feats. His mastery of reo’kun is exquisite, and he wields this power like a Sith Master wielding dun-moch. Though he is unable to fully dominate the minds of others, Asemir is able to influence the ideas and actions of lesser-willed individuals. Weapons Asemir’s preferred weapon is his songblade, the Night Terror, an ancient weapon passed to him by Mysha Gre’foryl, the headmistress of his Temple. =History= Beginnings Asemir was born on the Xedael agricultural world of Wyren to a couple of farmhands. He was screened at birth like all newborns to determine his status, but the tests revealed that he had a strong probably of becoming unstable. Following standard procedures for all suspicious cases, the doctors handed Asemir over to the Inquisition, much to the dismay of his parents. The young child, barely a week old, was transferred to the Inquisition stronghold on Ingr, capital of the Empire. On Ingr, Asemir was subjected to a battery of harsh tests to develop his Forgotten abilities, and to determine his viability as a Ghost Commando. These examinations ranged from medical tests to series of mental and psychological tests, and would occupy the better part of Asemir’s early years. Failure on any of these tests would result in his immediate death; fortunately, the results indicated that Asemir was a suitable candidate for the program, and was thus allowed to live. Forging of a Weapon Asemir’s life as a neophyte was harsh and difficult, which was to be expected. He was taught mathematics, literature, and history for the first five years of his life, along with various physical exercises. In addition, Asemir spent a significant amount of time learning to control his developing sar’kera. If left unrestrained, his sar’kera would turn him from a Forgotten to a dreaded kolar’keeri, the insane, destruction-causing remains of an uncontrolled Forgotten child. Through harsh lessons and strict discipline, Asemir, along with the the surviving members of his class, was able to bring control to his fracturing mind. Following this accomplishment, Asemir’s training turned towards more martial endeavors. The Ingr’Nysk honed his skills in Myor’yasun Pul’yr Kil’sar, and became proficient in the use of a songblade. During this time, Asemir developed a knack for using trickery and deceit to achieve his goals, much to the delight of his instructors. In order to graduate from the neophyte rank, Asemir was pitted against a larger, more skilled opponent, but the neophyte managed to trick his opponent into lowering his guard and ended up slaying him. Friend or Foe During the initiate phase of his training, Asemir befriended another cadet, a Nycha Sia’tet. Though she had been a member of his cadet company since its inception, the two had not really interacted much. It was during a live fire training exercise that the female Ingr’Nysk approached Asemir, professing her “love” for him. Though initially repulsed because of her largely unpredictable behavior, he discovered that he was attracted to her. This relationship, a highly unusual one for the Forgotten caste, would develop and maintain for many years to come. Asemir’s relationship with Nycha would prove to be the source of considerable joy and conflict in his future career. Astra and Sera His initiate training also brought Asemir in contact with Astra Pran’kor, the best practitioner of Sera’ton Kera at the time and head weapons instructor for the cadet company. Despite her skill as an instructor, Astra Pran’kor was considered a nuisance to Asemir because her personal lusts constantly distracted the cadets from their studies. After resisting her advances numerous times, Asemir eventually challenged the instructor to a duel. Even though he was terribly outclassed, the cadet managed to slay his instructor by feigning defeat and then plunging a dagger into her neck with her guard was down. Though his other instructors applauded his clever use of deception, Asemir was harshly punished for his actions. The technicians of the Inquisition flayed every centimeter of skin from his back, but spared his life. It was during the recovery time from his injuries that the result of his initial training to control his sar’kera came back to him. The remnanats of a fractured portion of his mind appeared to Asemir one night. The Forgotten quickly recognized the apparition for what it was, and was able to suppress his initial alarm. Asemir named the voice in his head “Sera” after the word the voice would always include in her sentences. He also decided Sera was a female because of her feminine manner and tone of voice. Sera would become a constant companion of Asemir, though he would eventually learn to control and suppress her constant disruptions. Graduation Asemir’s training continued, and his mastery of the sar’kera grew tremendously. He was soon fitted with a suit of Specter Armor and instructed on the use of the battle armor. After some two decades of constant struggle and testing, Asemir soon approached the final examination. In order to graduate from initiate to adept, Asemir was required to confront and kill a member of his cadet company. The duel was conducted in a pitch black room, and the identity of his opponent was kept secret. The two were matched evenly, but Asemir quickly ascertained the identity of the other cadet: Nycha Sia’tet. Though Nycha was just as skilled as he was, she made a critical error and left herself open to attack. Asemir delivered a swift kick that left his opponent unconscious. Instead of executing his opponent as is required, Asemir spared Nycha’s life. His actions were originally criticized but the headmistress of the Forgotten Temple agreed with his decision and awarded the new adept a command rank. Asemir was quickly inducted into Null Regiment Prime, along with the surviving members of his cadet company. Rising Star Mercer VI Asemir Lor’kar’s first combat assignment as company commander of Null Regiment Prime’s Wraith Company was the assault on the slavers and pirates of Mercer VI. Mercer VI was home to one of the largest pirate and slaving rings in the Xedael Empire, and it was determined to annihilate the black market found there after reports of stolen Imperial technology had begun to emerge. Null Regiment Prime, a total of thirty-six Ghosts, was called in to lead the assault on the actual base compound because the combined anguish of several million slaves served to seriously hamper the conventional Imperial Guard units. The assault on the pirate base began with neutralization of the pirate fleet and other outlying strongpoints. Orbital bombardment and surgical strikes softened enemy installations until only the primary compound remained. Wraith Company was deployed via drop pod and led the assault. Wraith Company, along with the rest of Null Regiment Prime, cleared the entire compound in under seven hours. This combat action served to give Asemir his first experience at commanding a company of eleven other Ghost Commandos. The brutal fighting left several thousand slavers dead, with only two Ghost casualties. On the operational level, the assault was an astounding success, and the slaves were freed and collected for transport. Ghost Maker Following Mercer VI, Asemir and his company were shifted through multipled deployments, with a primary focus on anti-piracy and siege-breaking roles. His ability to read enemy units and to explore unorthodox methods of strategy developed his unit’s reputation as the premiere terrorist and infiltration team in the Empire. Wraith Company participated in the seige of Yor, where the company was instrumental in routing the entrenched defenders. They led assault on Plur III, in which the rebeling defense force was systematically slaughtered over the course of a week. Asemir’s talents were not limited to senseless killing. His skillful destruction of a tyrant’s rule caused the populace to embrace the approaching Xedael fleet. While serving with the 24th Expeditionary Fleet, Asemir, along with Nycha’s superior linguistic abilities, led the diplomatic talks that brought the Fortheet people into the Empire. Friends in High Places When the commanding officer of Null Regiment Prime was killed in action, Asemir was chosen to replace him. This promotion was followed with a rare break from his duties, so he and Nycha spent the break on the world of Karthar IV. It is here that he came face to face with the Emperor of the Xedael Empire, and it quickly became apparent that the Emperor was here to meet Nycha Sia’tet, his daughter. Despite his initial apprehension, the Emperor warmed up to the Ghost Commando, and approved of his daughter’s choice. Category:Ingr'NyskCategory:Xedael EmpireCategory:Balsa